In the present state of the art the conveyance of mixtures of fine solid components with pasty and liquid components is performed (1) by belt conveyor turning on cylinders, which has the disadvantage of a fixed path, limited slope and length and is poorly suited to conveyance of pasty and liquid materials; (2) by bucket conveyor with buckets mounted on endless revolving cords with the disadvantage of a fixed path and uneven flow; and (3) by crane conveyor with revolving arm with range of action limited to the space defined by the length and height of the revolving arm; it has reduced, uneven flow.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a conveyor of mixtures having any percentage of fine solid components with pasty and liquid components so that the mixture also allows a percentage of 100% of any component.
The conveyor proposed is also suited to broadening and improving the applications of present conveyors as specified below.
This purpose is achieved with a conveyor based on the use of rotational and periodic inertial forces having the characteristics indicated in the characterizing part of claim 1.
The conveyor proposed has the advantage of continuous flow independent of the absolute density of the mass and the percentage of the components of the mixture. It is capable of passing over large height differences and distances. In addition, by using flexible tubes it can easily reach the exact point of arrival of the material. It is suited to the conveyance of solid products such as cereals, sugar, fertilizers and sand, mixtures of products such as concrete mixtures, paste for the manufacture of bread and paper, and poisonous and chemical products whether solid, pasty or liquid, by choosing suitable materials for the tubes. In addition, by using the multipurpose conveyor it is possible to convey simultaneously different mixtures with different flows or different heights and lengths to be overcome, all with high output.
The conveyor which is the object of the present invention application has the same mechanical and circuitry structure as the pump based on rotational inertial forces as set forth in the patent filed with the CCIAA of Bolzano with request no. BZ 98 A 000 035 on Jun. 9, 1998 and the European Office on Mar. 31, 1999 with number 99 201 055.3. FIGS. 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 of 19 of the latter request are shown here for greater clarity.
Accordingly the function of conveyance of solid, pasty and liquid materials can be considered as an extension of the possible applications of the same machine. The application filed with the European Office can also be useful for clarification of the concepts expressed in this application.
A substantial difference between the two machines lies in the system of feeding of the material to be conveyed in which, as is the case with fine solid materials because of their porousness, feeding the machine can sometimes be done by gravity or, in particular for pasty materials, by an appropriately bladed wheel.
The patent application also includes (a) a special system for transmission of the oscillatory motion of a rotor to another rotor performed by a connecting rod in such a manner that the reaction of the resultant of the inertial force moments generated by each pair of rotors and transmitted to the supporting frame is null, and (b) a special system for subjecting a rotor to an oscillatory and periodic motion. The two systems offer the advantages described below.
The description is set forth in the following paragraphs.
Description of the figures.
Operation of the conveyor.
Transmission through a connecting rod of the oscillatory motion of a rotor to another identical rotor and balancing of the supporting frame of a tetraphase pump.
Oscillatory motion of a rotor generated by a bearing with axis rotating between two guides fastened to the rotor.
Claims.